supernaturalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Vampire
Vampire sind eine Rasse übernatürlicher und blutsaugender Kreaturen, die alle einmal Menschen waren. Es gab viele Begegnungen zwischen Vampiren und den Winchesters sowie Gordon Walker und anderen Jägern. Es wurde allerdings gesagt, dass eine Begegnung mit einem Vampir eher selten ist, da Jäger diese bis zur Ausrottung gejagt hätten, obwohl sie die Fähigkeit besitzen, sich durch simple Transfusion zu reproduzieren und es hierfür lediglich einen Vampir benötigen würde. Eigenschaften thumb|left|250px|Der Vampir Luther und drei Mitglieder seines Nests Alle Vampire haben ihren Ursprung beim Alphavampir, welcher den ersten seiner Art darstellt und der wiederrum von Eve erschaffen wurde. Der Alpha scheint dabei eine Art von psychischer Verbindung mit den anderen Vampiren zu besitzen. Über die Jahre bis zum Jahr 2006 wurden Vampire derart intensiv gejagt und wurden infolge dessen so rar, dass John Winchester sie für ausgestorben hielt. Doch begannen sie mit einer Art Wiederaufbau, vor allem nachdem der Alphavampir ihnen anordnete die existierenden Nester zu vergrößern, was wiederrum ein Befehl seitens Eve gewesen war. Vampire sind unsterblich und erreichen dabei leicht ein Alter von mehreren hundert Jahren. Ihre Ernährung basiert strikt auf Blut, wobei sie das der Menschen stets bevorzugen. Diese müssen allerdings von den Vampiren am Leben erhalten werden, solange sie als Nahrungsquelle dienen, da ansonsten das Blut für die Vampire eine eher toxische Wirkung bekommt. Dabei reicht dann der Kontakt mit der eigenen Blutlaufbahn, um einen Vampir mittels des Blutes eines Toten für eine längere Zeit zu betäuben. Es gibt darüber hinaus auch Vampire, die einem Menschen nicht willentlich schaden wollen und somit stattdessen von gespendetem Blut aus geklauten Blutbeuteln leben. Ein gänzlicher Verzicht auf Menschenblut ist dabei ebenfalls eine Möglichkeit, woraufhin dann auf das Blut von Tieren, wie etwa das einer Kuh, zurückgegriffen wird. Allerdings wurde dieses Vorgehen vom Vampir Lenore als widerlich bezeichnet. Hierarchie thumb|right|250px|Vampire schlafen tagsüber in ihrem Nest Vampire sind organisiert und gehören jeweils einem bestimmten Nest an, in welchem sich acht bis zehn Vampire zusammen mit einem Opfer befinden können. Die jüngeren Vampire übernehmen dabei normalerweise das Jagen nach neuen Opfern und sorgen somit für eine konstante Nahrungsquelle für sich und die Älteren. Dabei ernährt sich ein Nest mehrere Tage bis zu mehreren Wochen von einem Opfer. Jedes Nest hat seinen Anführer, der zugleich auch der älteste Vampir in dem besagten Nest ist und auch oftmals derjenige, der die anderen überhaupt erst in einen Vampir verwandelt hat. Laut Benny Lafitte sind Vampire nach ihrer ersten Verwandlung von ihrem Erschaffer abhängig, da dieser ihnen Blut beschafft. Sie haben also gar keine andere Wahl, als ihm zu folgen, auch da sie ihn als eine Art Lebensquelle ansehen bis zu dem Punkt, dass sie den Anführer für Gott halten. Dabei kann es dazu kommen, dass der Anführer selbst dies mit der Zeit denkt. Dennoch sehen alle Vampire den Alpha Vampir als ihren "Vater" an und verehren ihn als solchen. Laut Alton Morehead jagen Vampire vielleicht mal alleine oder in kleineren Nestern, doch wenn man an der Oberfläche kratzt, würde man erkennen, dass sie alle verbunden sind, von der kleinsten Drohne bis hin zum Alpha Vampir. Sie teilen dabei auch Dinge wie Intelligenz und die Opfer. Reproduktion thumb|left|250px|Der Vampir Dixon füttert seine "Töchter" mit seinem Vampirblut Der Vampirismus verbreitet sich durch die Aufnahme von Vampirblut oder durch den direkten Kontakt mit dem menschlichen Blutfluss. Dies sind momentan die einzigen Wege einer Infektion. Vielen Jägern spritzt das Vampirblut bei einer Jagd ins Gesicht, doch werden sie dabei nicht verwandelt, was zeigt, dass das Vampirblut, welches über die Augen, die Nase oder unverletzte Haut in den Blutkreislauf gelangt, nicht für eine Verwandlung ausreicht. Es scheint also eine gewisse Menge an Blut für eine Verwandlung von Nöten zu sein. Dies ist für Jäger von großem Vorteil, da das Töten eines Vampirs für gewöhnlich eine blutige und schmutzige Angelegenheit ist. Frisch verwandelte Vampire sind zunächst immer verwirrt und desorientiert, besonders aufgrund der Anpassung an die neu gewonnen, verschärften Sinne und die Empfindlichkeit gegenüber Licht. Danach tritt normalerweise ein Blutrausch ein, der den neuen Vampir auf eine gewisse Weise Amok laufen lässt. Sie suchen dann für gewöhnlich denjenigen auf, der sie verwandelt hat, also ihren Erschaffer und akzeptieren diesen im Normalfall als ihren Anführer. Viele der gezeigten Vampire in der Serie entwickeln die Mentalität oder werden in die des Nests eingeführt. Diese frisch-verwandelten Vampire sind immer noch halb Mensch, bis sie ihr erstes Blut trinken. Heilung thumb|right|250px|Dean wird vom Vampirismus geheilt Vampirismus ist nur sehr selten heilbar. Das einzig bekannte Heilmittel ist eine Art Suppe bzw. Trank, welcher im Notizbuch von Samuel Campbells Großvater dokumentiert ist. Dieser benötigt das Blut des Vampirs, der einen verwandelt hat sowie Knoblauch und Salbei. Die drei Zutaten müssen vermischt werden und derjenige der geheilt werden soll, muss diesen daraufhin trinken. Es funktioniert allerdings nicht, wenn die Person bereits den kleinsten Tropfen Blut getrunken hat. Die Umkehrung des Vampirismus ist dabei sehr schmerzhaft und wird als Horrortrip beschrieben, doch entstehen dabei keine signifikanten Nebenwirkungen. Dennoch bewirkt das Heilmittel im Nachhinein ein leichtes Kranksein, das ein paar Tage andauert. Es ist zudem nicht erforderlich den Vampir, der einen verwandelt hat und von welchem man das Blut benötigt, am Leben zu erhalten, damit das Ritual funktioniert. Diese Methode wurde seither zur Heilung bei Dean Winchester angewandt, sowie bei einem Mädchen, welches dazu benutzt wurde, junge Jäger auszutricksen und letztlich auch bei Annie Jones. Tötung Um einen Vampir zu vernichten, muss man ihm mittels Enthauptung den Kopf abtrennen. Die Seele landet dabei schließlich im Fegefeuer. Bei der zurückgelassenen Leiche, lassen sich im Nachhinein die eingefahrenen Fangzähne im Mund immer noch finden. Wiederbelebung Mit Hilfe eines Rituals ist es möglich, einen toten Vampir wiederzubeleben. Dafür muss man jedoch zunächst die Seele des Vampirs im Fegefeuer aufsuchen und diese mit Hilfe eines anderen Rituals auf die Erde bringen. Dort sucht man die Überreste des Vampirs auf und vereinigt diese wieder mit der Seele. Der Vampir ist daraufhin ohne zurückgebliebenen Schaden wiederbelebt. :siehe Vampir-Wiederbelebungsritual Aussehen Vampirzähne.jpg|Die Fangzähne eines Vampirs Ausfahrbarer_Vampirzahn.jpg|Ein ausgefahrener Zahn eines toten Vampirs Das Aussehen eines Vampirs gleicht dem eines normalen Menschen, doch haben sie alle die üblichen Merkmale, wie etwa die scharfen, spitzen und ausfahrbaren Zähne, die sich im Zahnfleisch befinden und sich vor die eigentlichen Zähne schieben. Sie fahren ihre Fangzähne normalerweise aus, beim Bluttrinken, wenn sie bedroht werden oder wenn sie angreifen. Einige Vampire besitzen zudem lange scharfe Fingernägel, doch übertreffen diese nicht jene vom Alphavampir, welche mehr krallenartig sind und die er beliebig verlängern kann. Luthers_wahre_Gestalt_01.jpg|Luthers wahres Gesicht wird kurzzeitig offenbart Luthers_wahre_Gestalt_02.jpg|Daraufhin wird er kurz erleuchtet, ehe er stirbt Zu Beginn der Serie leuchteten die Augen der Vampire wie bei nachtaktiven Tieren auf, wenn man ihnen z.B. mit Autoscheinwerfern ins Gesicht leuchtete. Diese Eigenschaft wurde im weiteren Verlauf jedoch nicht mehr gesehen bzw. verwendet. Als John Winchester dem Vampir Luther mit dem Colt in den Kopf geschossen hatte, passierten bei Luther kurzzeitige, optische Veränderungen und auch körperliche Bewegungen, die seinen bevorstehenden Tod andeuteten. Während dieser Veränderungen, war für kurze Zeit sein wahres Gesicht offenbart und zugleich zeigte sich dadurch wohl auch das wahre Antlitz eines Vampirs. Kräfte und Fähigkeiten *'Superstärke' - Vampire besitzen eine größere Stärke als die von Menschen. Junge Vampire erleben eine erhebliche Steigerung ihrer Stärke, die es ihnen erlaubt, schwere Objekte zu heben und erwachsene Menschen zu übermannen. Ältere Vampire können dabei ihre einstigen Erschaffer und einige andere Kreaturen überwältigen. Boris, ein 600 Jahre alter Vampir, demonstrierte Dean gegenüber seine Überlegenheit, indem er ihn mit Leichtigkeit übermannen konnte. *'Fangzähne' - Vampire besitzen einen Satz an ausfahrbaren Fangzähnen, die übernatürlich stark sind und den Hals eines Menschen aufreißen können. Auch hinterlassen sie damit große Bissabdrücke auf der Leiche von der sie zuvor gezehrt haben. *'Superschnelligkeit' - Die Schnelligkeit eines Vampirs übertrifft die eines normalen Menschen und steigert über die Jahre. *'Superagilität' - Vampire besitzen eine außergewöhnliche Agilität. Sie können Wände hochklettern und von Gebäuden hinunterspringen, ohne sich dabei zu verletzen. Sie besitzen zudem bessere Reflexe als Menschen. Robert war in der Lage Kristens Handy aufzufangen, bevor dieses auf den Boden fiel. Ein anderer Vampir war in der Lage, während er einen Teenager trug, gleichzeitig einen Flaggenmast hochzuklettern. *'Supersinne' - thumb|right|250px|Gordon Walkers Vampirsicht Vampire haben im Gegensatz zu Menschen, extrem scharfe Sinne. Diese erlauben ihnen im Dunklen zu sehen, einen menschlichen Herzschlag über große Entfernung wahrzunehmen und auch der Geruchssinn ist stark ausgeprägt. Einem Vampir ist es möglich menschliches Blut über eine lange Distanz hinweg zu verfolgen. John Winchester warnte Sam und Dean, dass wenn ein Vampir einmal eine Fährte aufgenommen hat, er diese lebenslänglich verfolgen kann. So wie die Stärke eines Vampirs steigern sich mit dem Alter auch die Sinne. So konnte Luther Kate über eine große Distanz hinweg riechen, während dies den anderen, jüngeren Vampiren nicht möglich war. *'Unsterblichkeit' - Das Leben eines Vampirs scheint unendlich zu sein. Sie werden nicht alt und bekommen keine gewöhnlichen Krankheiten, die normalerweise Menschen befallen. *'Unverwundbarkeit' - Vampire können nicht durch konventionelle Methoden getötet werden, wie etwa durch Stich- oder Schusswunden. Sie besitzen auch eine extreme hohe Schmerzgrenze. Kate bekam z.B. einen Pfeil durch den Bauch geschossen und gab lediglich einen gelangweilten Seufzer von sich. Dennoch reagieren sie auch z.B. auf Faustschläge und Tritte mit dem gleichen Verhalten wie ein Mensch. *'Regeneration' - So lange sie genug menschliches Blut haben, können Vampire jede Wunde schnell heilen lassen, die keiner Amputation bedarf. *'Superausdauer' - Trotz ihres Hungers, sind Vampire nicht schnell erschöpft. Dean der zur damaligen Zeit noch ein neuer Vampir war und die Verwandlung noch nicht vollständig vollzogen hatte, war in der Lage, ein gesamtes Nest von über zwanzig Vampiren im Kampf zu erledigen, ohne dabei nachher besonders erschöpft zu wirken. *'Verstohlenheit' - Vampire sind sehr geschickt im Anschleichen und schaffen dies selbst bei erfahrenen Vampirjägern. Gordon schaffte es als Vampir zweimal plötzlich hinter Menschen aufzutauchen und das scheinbar wie aus dem Nichts. Schwächen Schwächung *'Blut eines Toten' - Das Blut eines Toten ist giftig für Vampire. Wenn es in die Blutbahn eines Vampires gelangt, so wirkt es wie eine Art Betäubungsmittel und kann sie so für eine längere Zeit außer Gefecht setzen. *'Sonnenlicht' - Während Sonnenlicht sie verletzen kann, verglich John Winchester dies eher mit einem sehr schweren Sonnenbrand. So ist es zwar nicht tödlich, doch verursacht große Schmerzen. Aus diesem Grund sind Vampire vorwiegend nachtaktiv und gehen nicht raus, solange die Sonne noch am Horizont sichtbar ist. Zudem fühlen sie sich auch bei anderen Lichtquellen eher unbehaglich, da sie Licht gegenüber sehr empfindlich sind. *'Geruchübertünchung' - Eine Mischung aus Safran, stinkendem Kohl und Waldlilie, die ins Feuer geworfen wird, soll den Geruch einer Person übertünchen und es einem Vampir erschweren einen zu finden. Auch den Geruch eines Vampirs kann dieses Zeug verschleiern, so dass ein anderer Vampir diesen nicht mehr riechen kann. Wie auch immer, scheinen dabei ältere und dadurch stärkere Vampire mit ihren erweiterten Sinnen einen Vampir trotzdem wittern zu können. Den gleichen Effekt kann eine Person erzielen, wenn sie sich die Asche des Feuers auf die Klamotten reibt und somit seinen eigenen Geruch überdeckt. Tötung *'Der Colt' - Da der Colt so gut wie alles töten kann, ist er auch in der Lage Vampire zu vernichten. So wurde unter anderem der Vampir Luther mit einem getötet und schließlich auch der Alphavampir. *'Vamptonit' - Edgar sagte aus, dass dieses von den Leviathanen geschaffene Additiv dazu entwickelt wurde, zusätzlich zu Werwölfen, Formwandlern und Ghulen auch Vampire zu töten. *'Enthauptung' - thumb|right|250px|Dean köpft einen Vampir im Fegefeuer Das Köpfen ist die gewöhnlichste Methode mit der Jäger einen Vampir erledigen. Lange Zeit galt die Enthauptung eines Vampirs sogar als der einzige Weg einen zu töten. Der Kopf muss dabei nicht unbedingt entfernt werden, ausreichend angerichteter Schaden am Kopf reicht dafür aus. *'Vampir-Bestrahlungswaffe' - Die Britischen Männer der Schriften entwickelten durch die Kombination von Technologie und Magie eine Waffe, welche die DNS neu anordnet und somit das eigene Blut eines Vampirs toxisch werden lässt, was unausweichlich zum Tod führt. *'Anti-Vampirgerät' - Eine weitere Entwicklung der Britischen Männer der Schriften ist eine Waffe, die ein Gas ausstößt, das giftig für Vampire ist. Wesen *'Engel' - thumb|right|250px|Castiel tötet Lenore mit heiligem Licht Engel können Vampire mit Leichtigkeit töten. Castiel tötete Lenore indem er seine Hand auf ihren Kopf auflegte. *'Leviathane' - Leviathane können ohne große Schwierigkeiten Vampire töteten, einschließlich des Alphavampirs. *'Urzeitliche Wesen' - Gott, die Finsternis, der Tod und die Erzengel können jeden Vampir mit Leichtigkeit vernichten. Bekannte Vampire Bekannte Vampirnester *Luthers Nest *Vampiraten (vernichtet) *Celias Vampirnest (vernichtet) Siehe auch *Vampire (Apokalypse Welt) *Michaels Vampire Trivia *Zusammen mit Dämonen und Geistern sind Vampire die mit am meisten wiederkehrenden Gegner und gleichzeitig die am meisten wiederkehrenden Monster in der Serie. *Charlie Bradbury tötete einen Teenager-Vampir bei einer ihrer Jagden. Dies könnte eine Anspielung darauf sein, dass Felicia Day, die Darstellerin von Charlie einen Vampirjäger in der Serie Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen spielte. *Der Vampir Lucy aus der Folge Frisches Blut wurde von Mercedes McNab dargestellt. Sie spielte in Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen und deren Spin-Off Serie Angel – Jäger der Finsternis den Charakter Harmony, die ebenfalls ein Vampir wurde. *Auch Lenore hat Verbindungen zu Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen. Ihre Darstellerin Amber Benson spielte dort Tara Maclay. *Dean Winchester hat bewiesen, dass er ein erfahrener Vampirjäger ist. Einmal tötete er eigenhändig fünf Vampire aus einem Nest von zehn. Während er selbst kurzzeitig ein Vampir war, vernichtete Dean ganz allein ein ganzes Nest, einschließlich des Anführers Boris, welcher erst kurz zuvor Dean übermannen konnte. Während Sam zwar auch eine große Anzahl an Vampiren bereits getötet hat, scheint er nicht so erfahren darin zu sein wie Dean. *In Der Wunder-Colt schaffte es John Winchester das Nest von Luther durch das bloße Auffinden eines Vampirzahns auf einer Straße ausfindig zu machen. Doch wie er dies schaffte ist unbekannt. *Vor dem Jahr 2006 gingen viele Jäger davon aus, dass die Vampire durch massive Jagd ausgestorben wären. Aus diesem Grund hat John Winchester diese auch nicht in seinem Tagebuch erwähnt. Diese scheinbare Ausrottung wurde z.B. durch Vampirjäger wie Gordon Walker und Daniel Elkins erreicht. Wie dem auch sei, scheint es aufgrund der Menge der Begegnungen mit Vampiren und den Winchesters zu einer Art Wiederaufbau der Rasse gekommen zu sein. *In der ersten Staffel leuchteten die Augen der Vampire ähnlich wie bei nachtaktiven Tieren auf, wenn man sie mit Licht anstrahlte. Diese Eigenschaft wurde in den späteren Staffeln allerdings nicht mehr gezeigt. *Vampire neigen dazu, ihre Nester an vorhersehbaren Orten aufzubauen. Dabei handelt es sich häufig um ein leerstehendes Gebäude. So suchen Jäger häufig nach leerstehenden Gebäuden in der Umgebung, wenn sie auf der Jagd nach einem Vampirnest sind. Dies geschah z.B. bei Celias Nest in der Folge Alex/Annie. *Ironischerweise wurden, Dean Winchester und Gordon Walker, die beide Vampirjäger waren, selbst in einen Vampir verwandelt. Während Gordon getötet wurde, konnte Dean allerdings geheilt werden *Vampire sind eine von lediglich fünf Feinden in der Serie, die geheilt werden können. Die anderen sind Dämonen, Nachzehrer, Werwölfe und die Tollwütigen. Dabei haben Vampire allerdings eine begrenzte Zeit und zwar bis sie zum ersten Mal Blut trinken, was durch den ausgelösten Blutrausch früher oder später passiert. *Trotz der Tatsache, dass Supernatural viele Anspielungen auf die Serie Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen und Angel – Jäger der Finsternis macht, bezeichnet John die gängige Überlieferung über Vampire als Blödsinn, obwohl diese in den erwähnten Serien genutzt wurde. *Drei Vampire wurden ein Opfer des Colts: Luther, Gordons Opfer und der Alphavampir. Dabei war es Luthers Tod, der die Legende um den Colt bestätigte. Vorkommen *Staffel 1 **''Der Wunder-Colt'' *Staffel 2 **''Blutrausch'' *Staffel 3 **''Frisches Blut'' **''Und täglich grüßt...'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 4 **''Monsterfilm'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 5 **''Sei du selbst'' *Staffel 6 **''Vampire weinen nicht'' **''Familienangelegenheiten'' **''Alle Hunde kommen in den Himmel'' (nur erwähnt) **''Express in die Hölle'' **''...da war’n sie alle weg'' (nur erwähnt) **''Krone der Schöpfung'' **''Nur ein Zeichen'' (nur erwähnt) *Staffel 7 **''Die Zeit heilt keine Wunden'' (nur erwähnt) **''Blutvergießen'' *Staffel 8 **''Wo ist Kevin?'' **''Seelenhandel'' (Rückblende) **''Blutsbrüder'' **''Unverhoffte Begegnung'' (Rückblende) **''Jagd auf Benny'' **''Der Verrat'' **''Die Nachwuchsjäger'' **''Taxi Driver'' **''Pac-Man Fever'' (Halluzination) *Staffel 9 **''Der Tod ist nur der Anfang'' **''Pyjamaparty'' (nur erwähnt) **''Jäger der verlorenen Klinge'' **''Alex/Annie'' **''Blutlinien'' *Staffel 10 **''Notruf Hibbing'' **''Werther'' (Halluzination) **''Finsternis'' *Staffel 11 **''Vergiss mein nicht'' *Staffel 12 **''Tod und Wiederauferstehung'' **''Tödlicher Kampf'' **''Der Überfall'' *Staffel 13 **''Verlorene Schwestern'' (nur erwähnt) **''Breakdown'' **''ScoobyNatural'' (nur erwähnt) **''Tod dem Teufel'' (Version in der Apokalypse Welt) *Staffel 14 **''Fremder in einem fremden Land'' **''Götter und Monster'' (Normale Vampire, Michaels Vampire) **''Die Narbe'' (Michaels Vampire) **''Hatchet Man'' (nur erwähnt) **''Alptraum Logik'' (Vampire (Apokalypse Welt); Illusion) **''Seelenheil'' (nur erwähnt) **''Der Speer'' (Michaels Vampire) Nicht-Kanon *The "Supernatural" Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls **''Vampire'' (S. 105 - 117) *Supernatural The Animation **''The Alter Ego'' (nur erwähnt) **''Savage Blood'' *Supernatural: Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting **''The Rules'' (S. 183 - 187) Nicht-Kanon Supernatural The Animation Sam und Dean hatten es in Savage Blood mit Vampiren zu tun, wobei einige ihrer Eigenschaften von denen in der echten Serie abweichen. So besitzen sie Ähnlichkeiten mit den Rugarus und sind in der Lage sich fortzupflanzen. Ihre Jungen erscheinen bis zur "Erweckung" menschlich (dabei wird diese Erweckung im Gegensatz zum Fleischessen wie beim Rugaru durch Wut ausgelöst). In ihrer Vampirform sind ihre Augen schattiert und sie entwickeln hervorstehende Adern in ihrem Gesicht. Während Vampire im Anime immun sind gegen Sonnenlicht und nur eine Enthauptung sie töten kann, können sie mit Silber geschwächt werden, wobei erwähnt wird, dass das Blut eines Toten ihnen genauso wehtut. Auch ist hier das ausschließliche Leben durch Tierblut sehr viel verbreiteter als z.B. in der Haupt-Serie. Supernatural: Bobby Singer's Guide to Hunting Während Bobby die Zeit beschrieb, als er mit Rufus unterwegs war, erwähnte er die Regeln, die Rufus für jede Situation parat hatte. Die erste dieser Regeln fand dabei Anwendung bei einem Fall in Salt Lake City. Von dort hatte es mehrere Berichte über tote Jugendliche gegeben, deren Kehlen in Fetzen gerissen waren und denen ein großer Teil ihres Blutes fehlte. Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die Fälle zu einer Zeit stattfanden, als Vampire von den Jägern immer mehr für ausgestorben gehalten wurden, war Bobbys erster Gedanke, ein Wendigo, obwohl normalerweise ein Aderlass nicht zu ihrem Verhalten passte. Dennoch gab es weitere Hinweise, die auf etwas hindeuteten, das mit den Ureinwohnern Amerikas zu tun hatte. Rufus weigerte sich allerdings, dies zu glauben. Den seine Meinung und zugleich Regel war: „Es ist das, wonach es aussieht.“ Und tatsächlich stellte sich zum Schluss heraus, dass sie einen Vampir jagten. Dabei handelte es sich um einen, dessen Nest und zugleich auch dessen bessere Hälfte von Daniel Elkins ausgelöscht wurde. Aus diesem Grund flehte er die beiden Jäger förmlich an, sein Leiden zu beenden. Laut Bobby sei der Anblick des Lächelns vom Vampir, während seiner Enthauptung, ziemlich verstörend gewesen. Während Bobby diese Geschichte erzählte, räumte er auch gleich mit einigen falsche Information auf. So würden Vampire weder ein Kreuz, noch Knoblauch fürchten und sie hätten durchaus eine Reflektion. Darüber hinaus besäßen sie nicht nur zwei kleine spitze Zähne, sondern ziemlich fiese, scharfe Reißzähne, wie etwa Haizähne, mit denen sie einem die Kehle herausreißen und welche sie darüber hinaus einziehen könnten, um inkognito zu bleiben. Die Sonne könnte sie nicht verbrennen, lediglich Schaden zufügen, der mit einem Sonnenbrand zu vergleichen sei. Sollte man aber einen Vampir antreffen der tagsüber jagt, so könnte es sich stattdessen um einen ihrer Cousins handeln. Sie bräuchten zudem keine Einladung, um in ein Haus zu gelangen. Ein Pflock ins Herz würde sie nicht töten, lediglich durch Enthauptung könne man sie vernichten. Sie würden in Rudeln leben und so auch von Stadt zu Stadt ziehen, wobei sich Vampirpaare niemals trennen würden. Es gäbe auch Vampire, wie Lenore, die von Tierblut leben. Das Blut eines Toten sei giftig für sie, da lediglich das Blut eines Lebenden ihnen „Leben“ (oder wie man ihren Untoten Zustand auch nennen mag) gewähren könnte. Das Blut eines Toten indes annulliert diesen Zustand, was sie zwar nicht umbringt, aber stark schwächt. Vampire könnten zudem nur durch einen Biss und nicht gar durch Fortpflanzung geschaffen werden. Durch einen Trank, dessen genaues Rezept Samuel Campbell bekannt ist, sei eine Heilung vom Vampirismus möglich. The "Supernatural" Book of Monsters, Demons, Spirits and Ghouls Bei dem Abschnitt, in welchem es um Vampire geht, werden unter anderem die jeweiligen Ereignisse aus den Folgen Der Wunder-Colt und aus Blutrausch geschildert. Erwähnt wird darüber hinaus auch, dass das Wort "vampire" (damals noch geschrieben als "vampyre") im Englischen zum ersten Mal im Jahre 1734 schriftlich auftaucht und zwar in "The Travels of Three English Gentlemen", der vierte Band einer heute als "Harleian Miscellany" bekannten Sammlung aus dem Jahre 1745. Weiter werden zwei Berichte ausführlich dargelegt, bei denen der erste den bekannten Fall des Peter Plogojowitz im Jahre 1725 behandelt, während der zweite sich mit einem angeblichen Vampir namens Arnod Paole beschäftigt, der für Ärger in seiner Heimatstadt Medveđa in Serbien, sorgte. Überlieferung Folklore thumb|right|250px|Der Vampir, von Philip Burne-Jones (1897) Laut gängiger Überlieferung leben Vampire von der Lebensessenz (normalerweise in Form von Blut) lebendiger Wesen. Dabei ist es egal ob dies eine untote oder lebende Person ist. Obwohl sich solche Kreaturen in vielen Aufzeichnungen aus den unterschiedlichsten Kulturen finden lassen, wurde der Begriff "Vampir" erst im 18. Jahrhundert weitläufig bekannt. Dies geschah durch das überlaufen des Vampir-Aberglaubens in den Westen aus Gegenden in denen der Vampirglaube häufiger verbreitet ist, wie etwa im Balkan und Osteuropa. Dieser eingeführte Aberglaube führte zu einer regelrechten Massenhysterie in einigen westlichen Gegenden, was wiederum dazu führte, dass Leute beschuldigt wurden ein Vampir zu sein bis hin zur der Praktik einer Leiche eine Pflock durchs Herz zu rammen. Örtliche Varianten eines Vampires waren auch unter anderem Namen bekannt, wie etwa Wrukolakas in Griechenland und Strigoi in Rumnänien. Die Vampire in Supernatural ähneln dabei jenen aus der ursprünglichen Folklore. Dabei gleichen sich Eigenschaften wie etwa die Tatsache, dass Vampire nicht durch Kreuze abgestoßen werden können, sie sind nicht übernatürlich schön, können nicht durch Sonnenlicht getötet werden und auch nicht mit Hilfe eines Holzpflocks den man ihnen ins Herz rammt. Die einzigen Methoden einen Vampir zu töten war es ihn zu enthaupten oder ihn zu Tode zu verbrennen. Doch konnte man laut ursprünglichem Glauben Vampire mit Knoblauch und auch Eisen abwehren und sie konnten eine gestreute Linie aus Samen, Salz oder fließendem Wasser nicht überqueren. Sie hatten auch eine wesentlich andere Erscheinung. So waren sie nicht einfach Menschen mit ausfahrbaren, spitzen Zähnen, sondern besaßen rötliche oder dunkle Haut, einen aufgedunsenen Körper, aus dem Mund tropfendes Blut, lange Fingernägel und ausgewachsenes Haar, rot leuchtende Augen, übernatürlich starke Zähne sowie einen Geruch nach Verwesung. Ausgehend von den weiteren Überlieferungen schliefen die Vampire in ihren Gräbern und jagten bei Nacht, wobei sie sich zunächst von dem Blut ihrer gesamten Familie ernährten und sobald alle dadurch verstorben waren gingen sie auf andere Personen los. Dadurch verbreitete der Vampir seien Fluch wodurch andere sich ebenfalls in einen Vampir verwandelten. Auch sollen sie die Fähigkeiten der Formwandlung besessen haben und konnten sich somit in jede beliebige Form verwandeln, einschließlich Tieren und auch in einen Nebel der seine Opfer töten und in einen Vampir verwandeln konnte. Außerdem wurde ihnen große Stärke und Agilität zugeschrieben sowie ein nicht zu befriedigender sexueller Drang. Renfield-Syndrom Als Renfield-Syndrom (auch klinischer Vampirismus) wird eine psychische Störung bezeichnet, bei der sich der Betroffene zum Blutkonsum hingezogen fühlt. Die Bezeichnung stammt von dem US-amerikanischen Psychiater Richard Noll und bezieht sich auf R.M. Renfield (der allerdings lebende Tiere, u. a. Fliegen und Spinnen, verspeist), eine Romanfigur aus Dracula von Bram Stoker. Nur wenige psychiatrische Fachartikel verwenden eine der genannten Bezeichnungen; meist wird das entsprechende Verhalten nur als Symptom einer Schizophrenie oder Paraphilie abgehandelt. Ursache Dem Renfield-Syndrom liegt Noll zufolge ein bestimmtes Erlebnis in der Kindheit zugrunde, das die betroffene Person traumatisiert habe. Bei Erwachsenen gehe die Erregung durch den Konsum von Blut meist mit sexueller Erregung einher. Oft glaube der Betroffene, dass das Blut übermenschliche Kräfte weckt oder bestimmte Dinge magisch fernhält. Daher trete das Renfield-Syndrom nicht selten als Nebenerscheinung der Schizophrenie oder anderer Psychosen auf. Varianten *Autovampirismus - das Trinken des eigenen Blutes, auch Autohemophagia genannt *wahrer Vampirismus - Konsum fremden menschlichen Blutes Der Drang zum Konsum von Blut wird meist durch Eigenblut gestillt. Die jeweiligen Personen haben daher oft typische Schnittverletzungen an den Unterarmen, verursacht durch Rasierklingen u. ä., um das Blut zu „saugen“. Dieser Zustand ist vergleichbar mit dem Selbstverstümmelungs-Syndrom. Bei manchen Betroffenen kommt es allerdings auch zum "wahren Vampirismus". Dieser wird meist dadurch gestillt, dass der oder die Betroffene jemandem mit dessen Einverständnis etwas Blut abnimmt und trinkt. Gebissen wird - entgegen verbreiteter Vorstellung - extrem selten, da durch den Biss eines Menschen unweigerlich Bakterien übertragen werden, die zu schweren Wundinfektionen führen können. Meist werden daher Kanülen oder seltener Rasierklingen zur Blutentnahme verwendet. Auch läuft die Blutentnahme im Normalfall nach strengen Vorschriften ab. So gilt zum Beispiel dieselbe Regel wie beim Sadomasochismus: "Safe, sane and consensual." (dt.: "Sicher, gesund und einverstanden.") Außerdem müssen zwischen zwei Blutentnahmen mehrere Tage liegen. Hintergrundwissen *Zu Beginn der Serie, während der ersten Staffel, war Eric Kripke nicht geneigt Vampire zu behandeln, da ihm zufolge die Serie Buffy – Im Bann der Dämonen diesen Markt bereits für sich erobert hatte. Er wollte vorerst bei Geistern und Dämonen bleiben, um so der Show die Möglichkeit zu geben, ihre eigene Identität zu finden und zu schaffen. Als sich die Macher im späteren Verlauf der Staffel dann allerdings mehr und mehr einig und sicher waren, dass diese eigene Identität erreicht war und sie zuversichtlich waren, dass die Serie im Vergleich zu anderen in demselben Genre, tatsächlich ein wenig anders war und nicht nur eine Kopie, waren sie eher geneigt dazu, Vampire schließlich in die Serie einzubauen.Supernatural The Official Companion Season 1 (S. 104 - 105) *John Shiban und Eric Kripke waren sich in Hinblick auf die Vampire einig und wollten ihre eigene Version dieses Monsters hinbekommen. Diese sollte dabei auf echter Folklore basieren und nicht auf dem was die Leute glaubten über Vampire zu wissen, denn dieses Wissen würde eher aus Filmen wie Dracula aus dem Jahre 1931 stammen. Es gab dabei in vielen Kulturen im Lauf der Jahrhunderte einige Umsetzungen des Vampirkonzeptes und so pickten sie sich Elemente davon heraus, die nicht allzu bekannt bzw. verbreitet waren. Shiban sagte dazu, dass nicht jeder Vampir das Sonnenlicht fürchten und es sie auch nicht zu Staub zerfallen lassen würde. Manche Vampire hätten unter Leuten in der Gesellschaft gelebt und so dachten sie sich, dass ein solcher Vampir einziehbare Zähne gehabt haben könnte. Sie verglichen dabei die Reißzähne eines Vampirs, mit denen eines Haies. Kripke erwähnte weiter, dass Kate in Der Wunder-Colt eine Halskette mit einem Kreuz getragen habe und gerade dieser Aspekt sie von der üblichen Überlieferung unterscheide. Denn man könne nicht einfach ein Kreuz hochhalten und erwarten, dass ein Vampir in die Knie geht. Alles was die Leute über Vampire zu wissen glaubten, war falsch und dies schuf für sie die Möglichkeit, ihr eigenes Monster für ihr Universum zu kreieren.Supernatural The Official Companion Season 1 (S. 109) *Set Dekorateur George Neuman meinte in Bezug auf die Hängematten, in welchen die Vampire schlafen würden, dass diese wesentlich einfacher zu transportieren gewesen wären, als sperrige Särge. *Die Sache mit dem Blut eines Toten sei Cathryn Humphris zufolge, die Idee von Eric Kripke gewesen und sei zwar eine sehr ungewöhnliche Ergänzung der Vampir Überlieferung der Serie, aber eine sehr coole Art, Vampire zu bändigen. Referenzen Kategorie:Übernatürlich Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 1 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 2 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 3 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 5 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 6 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 7 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 8 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 9 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 10 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 11 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 12 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 13 Kategorie:Kreaturen Staffel 14 Kategorie:Vampir